May I have this dance?
by RavensSoul93
Summary: A dance crack surrounding Sesshomaru and Kagome
1. Dance

May I Have This Dance?

Prompt: Dancer

Summary:

Rating: K+

Dance

"One, two three, four, and spin. Left, left, forward. Keep up now. And three, four, one, two…." Kagome followed the beat as the instructor called the steps. This one seemed focused on Hawaiian dances ever since he returned from the states. When her mom told her to find a school of dance instead of just dancing how she liked, she had agreed to try them out, but if none worked out she had to take up a different creative outlet. This was the last school so that left her with very little choice in the matter. Refusing to give up dance, she powered through another lesson. Looking over at her poor friends who came to support her Kagome debated if it was worth the suffering for her friends. Gathering her belongings, she listened to the chatter and noise of the group just leaving.

"Did you hear? The building across from the high school is being turned in to a dance studio and their holding auditions for the team. Maybe we can do it and then have a real teacher." A chittering girl said, her friends agreeing with her. They were truly only there because they wanted to catch the high school prom king candidates' attention in hopes of a date.

Kagome looked over at Sango and Rin, both looking ghastly after the lesson. Gathering the last of their stuff the three girls headed over to their favorite coffee shop, The Moon. Owned by Kagome's ex Inuyasha and his dad, InuTaisho, The Moon was a good place to go for that just right amount of guilt, Silver Tongue Mocha and a fresh Moon Dust muffin. The girls always met up there for a worth it guilt trip, saying that the calories made up for the dances. The soft hued building held a library of knowledge, from the paintings to the people who came to sit and remember. Anything a curious mind could want seemed right in that perfect spot, waiting for someone to awaken it. It even held a hidden self, full of old texts and scrolls, but hidden behind lay a place of love. The Moon was also the home of many the stray looking for family, The Crescent café, a pet café set in the middle of a wonder filled nook. Kagome and her friends always sat here after ordering their delight to sit and visit with a two-tail fire-neko kitten named Kirara.

The Moon was also Kagome's secret from her family. Raised as a Miko, they frowned upon her having any worldly connections that didn't benefit them or the shrine, never realizing that the owners where the most powerful family in town. Kagome had met them after Inuyasha had started going with Kikyo, (a week after their break up) her gold digging stepsister. Don't get them wrong Kikyo loved Inuyasha, but only really started to show it after months of dating, _looong_ before she even knew of his inheritance, _That_ only made her hold on tighter. Both girls had been forced into Mother's way of things to "benefit" the family, so both tried to keep the relationship quiet from her. InuTaisho often treated them like his own whenever he found chance, knowing of their strained family situation. Kikyo and Inuyasha had started thinking of marriage this last month so Kikyo asked Mother if she could work there. Mother having given up on her, allowed it, but forbid Kagome from any interaction with the "disgrace of the town's center". Everyone who knew Kagome knew that a forbidden thing was a necessary thing in her eyes then, especially if she knew it would mean shrine detail for life if mother found out. So there were oft-times found with her cuddled up in a hidden nook with a small treasure reading it until the store closed

Having gathered their drinks from Kikyo, Kagome told Sango about a new guy that asked her to bear his children, causing both of them to burst out giggling in the middle of the shop. Rin, the shyer of them loved to draw flowers on Inuyasha's college notebooks whenever she could get a hold of it, smiled and continued towards their table. Kagome and Sango thought Rin had a crush on him but also suspected she had one on Sango's brother, Kohaku. Finally seated at their special table Kagome asked them if they wanted to do the tryouts, or if they wanted to quit all together. Shock that Kagome would even think of quitting, they agreed that the tryouts were a must, before they thought of quitting. Kagome felt a pinch sadness at their words. Telling them to meet her there the next day Kagome paid their bill and went to see the new Studio.

The billboard and papers that promoted the place all said that tryouts where as a group or a single. The singles would be partnered with one of the instructors and evaluated from that. The group dancers needed a routine under two minutes, evaluations where individual and group evals. The dancers selected would be part of the team, but, could be replaced by a runner up, all dances would be competing events. Dancers could be in no more than two auditions, whether they did two singles, two group, or one of each. The tryouts where in one weeks time. That gave her just enough time to get the girls ready for the Tryouts!


	2. Try-outs

The studio was crowded: Girls, that wanted a chance to dance with cute guys, and men who were look forward to watching said girls dance. The few men who were trying out were doing it in hopes of a spot and a job. Lithe bodies stood by, stretching and practicing, some wore outfits to attract attention others simple clothes for dance. Many spectators watched from the sidelines along the walls behind the judges. The judges sat opposite the mirrored wall as to watch the dancing forms from the front and back. Kagome and her group wore leggings and over-sized half-shirts over skin-tight tanks, allowing them movement and modesty. The girls went straight to the Fifth floor to hand in their songs for the dance. Then went and sat down for the start of tryouts.

Sesshomaru watched the girls passing by and felt disgust at the way they dressed and danced. Like by showing off their bodies they would get the spots. Looking over at his team, they all were shaking their heads. The flyers said the dancers would be judged, however they didn't say anything about how or by who. He ran his team with a firm goal in mind and trusted the team to give him an honest answer. He had chosen two to sit with him at the table but the whole team was to be judges. The groups were also judged by their actions and attitude. To keep the contestants from finding out he placed the remaining team members on a team and gave them first floor. Sighing he looked at his watch, ten minutes. A quick nod and the announcer got everyone settled as the first team began.

For an hour the groups showed their skills or their passions and went off floor to wait. After each, the judges wrote their impression and called the next group. Some groups spoke harsh words at every dance, some gave honest praise where due and encouragement. Others just danced, got off floor, then ignored everyone else.

"Number's 565, 566, and 567 to the Floor please. When your song comes on you may begin." The announcer said. Kagome and her group stood in center formation as the DJ shuffled for their request. The girls chose a modern sound for their dance, while the others chose classics. They knew this made them stand out from the rest but felt the need for a pulse in their hearts of dance.

 _She Wolf_ began filtering through the speakers as the contestants started to laugh at them. Kagome and Sango stood with heads down while Rin sat in the floor. As the words began, Rin started to rise then shaking the girls in mock fear. Then slowly began the 'shift' in to her other self. Once done Sango and Kagome, keeping their heads down, became the other dancers. At the howl Kagome threw her head back, before they all began belly dancing toward the judges. Sango snapped her head up, did a little hip sway, then they were spun it to a back twist. Kagome became the center with a leg dip and a hair flip.

Turning to the side, she leaned forward; legs lock, giving the illusion of falling, before she bent backward hand over head. Grasping an invisible line pulled back up, once straight, she fell in to a prowling crawl shifting side to side before crawling between each girl's legs. The girls put a hand on her shoulders and helped her up in a slight dance floor grinding to hide her for a couple twists. Sliding between her girls Kagome began prowling the front stopping just short of the Judges. A quick turn and she swayed away a step, began a quick run towards her girls. Catching their hands and doing a small handstand the girls hooked legs midair and bent forwards arching their backs creating an opening rose. Sango panted a bit, lifted Rin's hand in hers, then unhooked along with Rin, stood and grabbed a leg and putting a hand behind Kagome's back. A twist and Kagome spin up. A moment on her toes before slipping down into a front split bowing to the judges before bending backwards over her back leg. Putting her hands on either side she pushed up of the floor allowing the girls to pull her up by her bent waist, sliding down to her toes she took a spinning step and leaning forwards. Her back flat and one leg bent out giving an illusion of being table, the girls draped themselves on either side of her, finishing their song.

Sesshomaru watched the fiery female as she lead her group, looking down at his clipboard he noted Number 567 was one of three girls doing both a group and a single dance. Liking it so far, he made sure he was her partner for the singles. Raising an eyebrow at his father, his father nodded letting him know, this was the one he had spoken of. Fearing the below average dancing from the rest of the groups he wrote his notes on the performance. He real needed a good lay after dealing with all of the horny females. Many thought him frozen but even he was likely to jump a female after having so many horny women around him, however, hwas not as fortunate as most males. The others all had mates or a mate-to-be, he had to be careful with whom he chose otherwise things got grisly. A look around at his team showed awe and a bit of lust after the last performance, pleased he marked her team for later mention.


	3. Results

Sitting through the last four groups the judges convened in an office off the studio. The announcer told them to gather in their groups and await their group was called. As the first six groups were called the rest started getting nervous. Kagome having enough picked up her K-pod and set it to a Celtic hymn, once it began Sango and Rin started their favorite dance for it. Knowing a jig was uncommon didn't even faze them. Kagome joined in after pulling some girls with her, the girls stood there a moment then smiling joined in. they all danced through two songs before turning to the 'captive' audience and bowing. Turning off the music Kagome smiled at the less tense girls. The Studio was so quiet that when the next group was called everyone jumped, laughing at themselves. The girls went back their own groups and began conversations.

The girls, giggling at the stunned silence at the end of their dance, settled down to hear their evaluations. When their group was called into the office, Sango and Rin settled on the chairs before the judges while Kagome stood behind Rin, smoothing and fixing her hair. As a group, the judges appreciated their spirit and bold challenge of the set standard of routine dance, though there was room in the performance to make it a smash. However Sango relied a bit too much on the others to make up for her lack of knowledge, she would be a great asset to the team as a backup dancer, but they could give no promise of a place on the team yet. Rin, with her sweet nature was better suited to the (hehem) more innocent side of dance, maybe they could help her find a teacher to help. She didn't make it, but was welcome any time to visit and watch. They also offered to give her enrollment in their new school. Kagome never got her eval, instead they said that they wanted a word after tryouts. The other girls where excited about their assessment and couldn't wait to see the board after the tryouts, Kagome felt only dread.

Sesshomaru paired of his instructors with the Singles he felt they were best suited to. The participants never danced with the instructor they were given but were expected to give a layout of their dance or a video of them doing it with a partner by the day before tryouts. The instructors reviewed them previously and were ready for their parts, however one participant never submitted either. When asked she told them that she was sure that the instructors could do it without it. When he dug deeper he saw that she was never given a chance to make it so called them into the studio to take a video of themselves. Now as he ready for his turn he reviewed it, liking how the dance held no music but still flowed through the camera with no effort. A glance up showed the last one getting ready for her music to start.

"Number 567, please come to the Floor." Music started up in the background, her heart pounding Kagome forgot the rest of the world and poured her entire being into the movements. _The Silent Scream_ held her in its sound. A small pause then she was gliding across the floor.

A lonely girl washed by rain as the storm inside torn at the threads holding her together. Reaching for help and grasping only empty air. Her very being crying out for someone to help her downing soul. Slowly shattering and falling to the floor. This was her life. Strong hands pull her up and against _his_ chest. Surrounding her in strength and power. _He_ holds her together as _he_ led her out of her storm and into the fire. Passion ignites within her eyes and begins to fight. The anger in her movements so bold so loud you could almost hear them fight. _He_ pushes and prods then throws her into a world of life.

Shifting to the subtle changes she made to her routine, Sesshomaru felt pride in her as she fell under the music's spell, pulling the very core of it out in her movements, seeing the end approaching the allotted time he sweep her up and lifted her in to a seductive pose before she could prepare for it. The results were breath taking as the music faded.

The deafening silence shocks Kagome out of her mind and back to reality. Locked in a suggestive stop, her hand against _his_ shoulder and legs around _his_ upper chest, head thrown back, her partner looking up at her, she was suspended by a strong male. _He_ held her up without sign of strain, _his_ silver hair brushing her hand. _His_ golden eyes held embers of passion hidden behind a shield of ice. _He_ seemed to have no trouble dancing to her different changes to the dance as they danced, She can not believe that she was dancing in perfect sync with this man in complete unawares and it seemed she hadn't really imagined the man in her dance.

Feeling self-conscious she let him set her down then skated away, feeling the eyes of every woman. The judges had barely dismissed her before she disappeared into a bathroom, to try to calm her nerves. Having never danced without having complete consciousness of her partner, she was shaken by the encounter. Remembering him from the group's, judges table she took a shaky breath. Feeling a bit more centered she dashed water over her face. Looking to the wall on her right she saw her reflection; a blushing girl playing dress-up with clothes two sizes beyond large. She sighed and turned away, giving up on her dream of making it, she headed towards the exit. She felt like someone pulled her soul out and wrung it dry.

So focused on leaving she almost missed her number being announced; a quick glance and she saw her number on the team board. Shocked she cheeked again. Falling back into someone's chest, arms came around her waist from behind as Inuyasha laid his head on her shoulder. A stunned look held her face captive. "Congrats Kags, you can now dance however the moods take you." He murmured against her hair. Pride at her strength and spirit during her dance, still hummed through him. He smiled, knowing her sister was going to be just a proud.

Light-headed from the sight and an oncoming aura she held onto the hands supporting her, as she viewed the evidence before her. Never again could her Mother forbid dance, not with the hard won proof she now had. As another wave of lightheadedness rolled, she began to wish her parents had come to see her. Then maybe her Mother could see the proof that she was a good dancer.

"Hn. I didn't know that a little Firebird of ours was actually _yours_ Inuyasha." Came a chillingly deep voice behind them. Turning with her still in his arms, Inuyasha chuckled. Sesshomaru was rubbing his wrist where his limiter band had been. The look of ice never fazing him. He knew that Sesshomaru was very passionate if his dancing was any indicator. When off floor Sesshomaru would become very cold to all a around him. Inuyasha knew Father was hoping the Ice Cube would melt under Kagome's passion. Still, teasing them both was too good to pass up. "And I didn't know the family Ice Lord liked Firebirds so much. Maybe I'll let her teach you how hot she can get." The hidden meaning slipping past Kagome's notice, the famed Ice Lord caught it just fine especially with how the Pup was holding said Firebird.


	4. The Boss

"Family Ice Lord? Wait, you know each other?" Kagome asked confused on how the judge and her best friend could be related. Inuyasha was rough around the edges, but always seemed more alive for it. The man before her seemed, cold, empty almost as if he was just going through the motions. His eyes the only thing showing his hidden fire. Sure they look alike, but so does anyone with silver hair like theirs. Their eyes could be color contacts. Any number of things could explain it. Knowing her she was probably overthinking and, that, was making the dizziness worse.

"Ah, yes. Kagome let me introduce my Aniki, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, Kagome. Apparently your little Firebird and, Pa's pride and joy. Although he would be happier if she was his daughter." Hinting at his Aniki. "Kagome, this is the leader of the team and my half-brother, he is also the silent partner Pa is always referring to, although he has more power than Pa does." Inuyasha snickered.

"Hn. I didn't think you would go against Dad like that if she truly is yours. And power doesn't matter in the way of family, Inuyasha, you now this." Noticing the Miko's eyes clouding over he reached towards her, brushing her bangs back. Catching a flash of blue before her eyes shut. A sapphire in the lands of dust and waste. She was more than he could hope for if she agreed to his terms.

Knowing where his brothers mind went he tried to bring him back to earth. "Oh no. Kagome is just a friend. I'm dating her sister Kikyo and Pa thought . . . well I'm sure you can guess. Anyways I came to support her when her family couldn't." Inuyasha said as he 'bumped' Kagome to his brother. She stumbled into Sesshomaru's arms caught off balance from the push, and still feeling slightly dizzy for some odd reason. The arms wrapped around her held firm when she tried pulling back. Looking up she could see only his chin from this angle. Giving up she rested her head on his chest. Never had a man's arms felt so safe and comforting. Not thinking of how others might see her, Kagome stayed there without a fight. Her head was still spinning as Sesshomaru wrapped his hand lower around her waist.

The look of pride on his brother's face, at his actions, made him believe that while she was friend, maybe she was a little sister but, that's all she was to him, not a lover. Inuyasha might be a pain but he was most definitely not as bad as their Father was. And Dad probably did want Kagome as his daughter. Even if it meant giving her to him. Sighing he nodded to his (precious) [insert Evil laugh here.] Ototo-chan. Waiting until Inuyasha had left he held the girl against his chest. Once he was sure the coast was clear he eased her back. Her eyes were still slightly glazed from the power he was. Knowing that some with spiritual influences found being near his kind almost like being on drugs, he felt it was his duty to watch her until she came to her senses. Lifting her in his arms, he headed towards the office on the third floor. Her soft spring scent a soothing balm to his mind even as it drove his beast wild with pleasure.

Walking around to the elevator, he tried to reason with it. He had refined the original studio structure a bit. Opening up the east three-fourths to have it fit his way of dance. The first floor had a half-floor lower section with the stairs that led to The Floor. The Floor was an open concept with gated half walls to keep every ones things at hand but off the Floor and out of the way, the lower area for the larger things. The ceiling over the Floor was actually the floor below the roof. It also had mirrored windows overlooking the gardens. The other fourth to the west was the Lower floor then a stairwell to the Instructors then, Boss floors, with a hidden elevator behind it leading to the Boss floor and the Nest, the fourth floor was the music floor. DJ's could use the last floor to set their equipment and music. Here they could see everything and be out of the way. Everyone called the Music floor The Nest, as an Eagle Youkai was the official DJ.

Instructors got an office area for their individual use. They also had a full wall one-way window to keep an eye on their students. While the cameras did have their place, Sesshomaru wanted to keep costs down for all around, leaving them off during open hours. If they didn't need much then the parents and students didn't need to pay high prices. He was paying the night guards from his own pocket and knew that they appreciated giving them a job, most would have looked at them and told them to leave, but Sesshomaru gave them the responsibility of watching his investment.

The Boss floor was his office and private area. When life was too much he hid in his secret cove, just off his north wall. Here he placed the young Miko on his mattress, one he moved in to give him those few minutes of rest between lessons. Most instructors knew of his aversion of the students during the first couple of lessons so this rarely happened but now he blessed his foresight. Once she was settled he moved to a cabinet off to the side and pulled the smallest vile out, and returned to her side. Her eyes already beginning to clear took him back, as most never were strong enough to pull themselves back so soon or even ever, specifically in his presence without the limiter he wore. Pressing the vile against her lips he tried urging her to drink. A quick turn of her head, and the vile was set down. "Miko, why are you refusing the potion? It is to help the dizziness leave." Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"That is a Youkai drug, no? It would only enslave me to it, or yourself. I will be fine, this happens often enough that I should be used to it. You are no doubt a bit more powerful than 'Yasha, otherwise I would have felt nothing." She replied sitting up her eyes flashing. 'How dare he try to drug me!'

"Miko! I would not use a poison on you! I meant only to help! It is Miko blessed to use for assisting your powers in purifying any Youkai-induced aliment!" Sesshomaru thundered in her face. The shocked Miko leaned back against the cushions and tried to gather her power in defense. Her heart beating in turbulent passion, her soul fighting all fear showed in her eyes. That he had even known she was Miko scared her as most couldn't tell unless she use her aura for protection against something.

She very much wished to use her training but knew that it wasn't going to work. Her powers were always below her skin but refused to help her unless mortal danger was upon her and even then, they rarely worked. Letting her anger go she closed her eyes and asked, "Why do the judges wish to speak to me alone and why am I here?" Her heart barely holding on to hope with what she was sure they'd say. She knew she was in need of teaching, her own Mother telling her that. But the sigh that passed his lips made her look at him

"We wished to discuss how your style of dance was a bit more flowing then the norm. We wished you to teach us how you do it in practice. Also if you made the team could you teach a class the traditional Miko ceremony dances. We have had many young Miko's come and ask for teaching. The team also wished for your fire on the team so welcome to the Silver Moon." Sesshomaru said sliding his hands over her legs, massaging the tension from her dancing away his instinct, to look after a teammate, kicking in. "Do you have any questions?"

"One question. Why the Moon? Does everyone in your family have a Lunar Fetish?" She asked with a straight face as her eyes snapped in laughter.

"No Miko. We are from the Luna Clan. But maybe an ancestor did indeed love the moon very much and called forth our clan's name." He replied in monotone, eyes Serious and straight faced as his lips twitched the barest bit. "So don't start howling yet."

Kagome fell back laughing at the complete serious expression as he delivered his punch line.


	5. Meet the Team

Settling business they headed to the hall, Kagome barely back to normal. The contestants were still milling around giving congrats to the ones that made it. Two groups and four singles had made first string, while seven others from the group tryouts and two from singles made runner ups. The DJ started to play _Usher_ _DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love_ and the floor broke in to groups all dancing to their own sound. The ones who didn't make it slowly filtered out and let the team to meet their newest members. Three songs passed as the groups celebrated, at the end the DJ introduced the Boss and called the team up one by one, giving a bite of info on each person. Sesshomaru was also a firm chorographer, Hiro the youngest team member so far was their big stunt man, Yuni a Tiger on floor was as meek a lamb once off, the Big Man, Gin hated his photogenic fate, and Ichi, he was actually a she but please treat them nicely. The team had a few more but they highlighted these five before informing the new ones that these were also the instructors of The Silver Moon studio. The rest of the group would be introduced at a later date, as the whole team was going to tailor to get a fitted uniform, practice clothes, and sweatshirts and pants. The girls were required to have form fitting under shirts. The group of newbies were then shuffled of to different areas on floor. The team had broke the newbies into size groupings as well as their new sub team.

Kagome was pushed into the Pures as her group was called. It consisted of the few on the team with a particular susceptibility to the youkai parts. They were given a special bracelet or choker to wear during practice. Kagome took it and immediately handed it back. The purple-eyed monk opened his mouth to inform her that it was required for the one prone to over-powering sickness due to the youkais.

"Before you say anything, I'm not going to wear something a pervert made, nor do I really need it. I'm not really effected by the number of youkai nor the strength of their Youki."

"Now pretty lady how you wound me! What makes you think I have anything but purest intentions towards your person?" He replied as he slowly reached for the fine ass _just_ within his reach only to receive two handprints upon him face from Kagome and Sango whom his hand had been aiming towards.

"That's why. Now since this is the third time we meet, what on the house of Shikon is your name monk?"

It's Miroku. You know of the Shikon? I thought that it had faded with my family's line."


End file.
